


Sharpen your teeth (bite as hard as you want)

by C0LUMBINE



Series: Vampire Joshler AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Injuries, Vampires, josh is his victim, not much of that though, tyler is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 A.M and Tyler wants blood. </p><p> </p><p>Basically - Tyler is a vampire who hungers for blood and he stumbles upon Josh's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpen your teeth (bite as hard as you want)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just really felt like writing vampire!Tyler for some reason, so here's this thing.  
> Feedback is really appreciated. Please tell me if I should add any other tags, I kinda struggled with tagging this one.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy y'all ;^)

It's 3 A.M and Tyler wants _blood_. It wasn't one of his whims this time - he could feel his body tingling with the need of satysfying the irresistible thirst for blood. Any other time of the day, he would just catch a lone kid on an empty street and sip up some blood while hiding in the nearest bushes, leaving the victim unconcious on display, so that other people could find them and help bringing them back to their previous, healthy state. He did get satisfaction from doing that, but he wouldn't kill an innocent person, despite temptation. Tyler only needed to satisfy his hunger, like everybody else. Except he starved for something _insignificantly different_.

He groans to himself, glancing at the watch on his wrist to see how much time he already spent hidden behind a tree, lurking, in case someone passed him. A few seconds later, he gives up the wait and steps out from behind the bough, sticking his cold hands inside the pockets of a black hoodie and he begins the search further down the street. Since he's waited for so long already, he decides to look for someone not only appealing age-wise this time, but also look-wise. He's gonna have some fun tonight. A little change won't hurt. At least it won't hurt _him_.

Tyler wanders down the street, looking around senslessly, feeling like his fangs are too big to fit his mouth all of sudden, which is really only half true. He stops instantaneously, looking behing himself, just in case someone is following him, which he doesn't even hope for after all this time. He found a possibly perfect victim. He could sense the smell of blood not so far away, coming from a house right next to him. There was a weak stream of light coming from one of the unveiled windows and Tyler was already lured by that. He walks up to the window, crouching in front of it so that whoever was inside the house couldn't see him. A peek through the window shows a red haired guy sitting in a chair next to a table with a box on it, a knife in his right hand and most importantly, a delicious cut on his left hand, leaking blood and so, so tempting. The guy was flinching at the sight of it, but all Tyler could do was trace the sharp tips of his fangs with his tongue. He was perfect - ruby red, curly hair, and equally as vibrant blood dripping from his hand. All Tyler had to do was wait untill the guy leaves the room and gives him a chance to sneak inside his house. 

The window was opened just slightly and Tyler could get in with just a push of a hand. _'A rookie mistake'_ he thinks to himself, almost feeling bad for the guy. He bends down when his target finally gets up and leaves the room. Tyler hopes he'll be gone for long enough, so that he could sit down and make himself comfortable, just as if he was an expected guest. Tyler pushes the window open and hops inside the room, looking around for a moment. There are a buch of boxes on the floor, meaning the guy must have just moved in. Oh what a nice surprise it will be for him, finding out there is a vampire living in the same region as him. Tyler chuckled to himself at the thought, but he was focusing on the drops of blood left on the table in front of him. He couldn't resist to get a little taste, he was damn hungry, plus it was alright to check if his victim's blood was tasty enough, right? 

Tyler takes a step forward, his eyes shining at the sight of the red liquid. He swallows loudly before he leans down and sticks his tongue out, licking the few drops of blood off the table hungirly, his red eyes half closed as if he's deciding whether he likes the taste or not, but of course he does. He loves it, humming in agreement. He couldn't wait to finally get a better taste. 

Tyler grabs the chair and drags it to the opposite corner of the room, where the light doesn't reach, and sits down, awaiting for - what he thought the name of the guy must have been, judging by the writing on the boxes - Josh's return. He hears a stream of water coming from a different room and Tyler frowns. Josh wasn't thinking about washing all this delicious blood off his hand and letting it go to waste, was he? Tyler couldn't let that happen, so, hopefully thinking quickly enough, he hits the wall behind himself as hard and as loud as he could. The stream cuts off immediately after and Tyler smirks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. No more than five seconds pass before Josh is running back to his room, a cloth in his hand. 

"Finally, I've been waiting for so long" Tyler whines, looking at his watch to increase the seriousness of the situation. Josh stares at him, shocked and wide eyed. Hee looks frozen and unable to react to the sight of an unknown guy in his bedroom.

"Who the hell are you?" Josh asks, taking a step back, but not breaking eye contant. Good thing he hasn't noticed Tyler's red eyes yet. The poor guy would freak out three times faster, and Tyler didn't want that. Yet.

"Tyler Joseph, your local vampire. Nice to meet you, Josh" he answers, a smug smile spreading across his face. If he could take a pic of Josh's face right now, he definitely would. He looked hilarious, almost making Tyler burst out laughing right there and then.

"What the fuck? Why are you in my house? And what are you even talking about?" Josh narrows his eyes and Tyler couldn't stop but stare at his still bleeding cut.

"I'm telling you I'm a vampire and I live on this street, dumbass" Tyler scoffs, getting up and walking up to Josh. He notices Josh covering his damaged hand with the cloth, but Tyler wraps his hand around Josh's wrist and holds it in place, squeezing so hard he could feel Josh's pulse against his own fingers. Some more blood escapes the wound immediately and Tyler just watches. He doesn't care if Josh believes him or not. Even if he doesn't, he will have to, because Tyler isn't going to wait much longer to bite him. Not after all this struggle he's dealed with.

"You can't bite me," Josh says, his voice all high pitched suddenly. So he must have noticed Tyler's fangs "won't that turn me into a vampire too?" Josh asks worriedly. Tyler can't believe what he's hearing. Firstly, this guy doesn't know shit and secondly, he's not fighting. He just decided to _fucking ask_ instead.

"Don't be an idiot, I wouldn't give you that power" Tyler laughs at the stupid question, but he's all serious a second later. He looks suspicious, glancing at Josh's face, almost drilling a hole through his skull from staring at him. Josh doesn't know what to do, but he starts to feel anxious and stressed when the silence occures. "You're not objecting. Humans always try to run away from me," Tyler begins, his voice blank, almost bitterly sounding "what's your deal?"

"I, well- you said you waited a long time" Josh tries to explain, but he stumbles over his words and Tyler doesn't seem to believe what he's saying. "You said that won't turn me into a vampire, so I guess I could let you-"

"You're a terrible liar, Josh. But I'll take that" Tyler cuts in mid his sentence and licks his lips, before placing his mouth on the cut on Josh's hand. 

Josh tries to back away, almost stumbling over something he couldn't even identify. He was waiting for Tyler to bite his hand, but that doesn't happen. Instead, Tyler begins licking off the blood and sucking lightly at the cut, making Josh hiss when Tyler's tongue comes in contact with it. Tyler hums quietly, excited, because he can finally taste what he craved for so long, but it's still not enough. The cut isn't so big after all, and soon enough the blood stops leaking out of it as much as Tyler would like it to. Tyler grunts, displeased by the fact, pulling away and licking the remains of blood off his lips. Josh stares at him silently. He shouldn't be turned on by that, he should be disgusted and he should pass out right now. This whole situation was sick and twisted, he should have kicked Tyler's ass out of this house right after he came inside in the first place.

"Your blood is definitely the best I've ever tasted, Josh. I don't tell that to everybody, trust me" Tyler winks at him and Josh exhales loudly, his back against the wall.  
Before he could decide whether he wants Tyler to stop or not, he could feel the other guy's lips on his neck, soft and wet. That pleasant feeling doesn't last too long, despite the fact how much Josh would want Tyler to keep tracing his collarbone with his tongue. Instead, he feels something solid come in contact with his skin, and shit. Tyler really sinks his fangs inside him. The pain is bearable, but it stings like a bitch and Josh wishes that would have been a painless procedure. He whimpers, and Tyler clings closer to him, focusing on sucking the blood out of the two tiny holes on Josh's neck, but some of it trickles down his chest and stains his shirt. 

Tyler's hunger sure is immense. But soon enough, he pulls away and all of sudden Josh feels weak in his hands. He tries to catch his breath, proccessing what just happened. Tyler made sure to stop before Josh passed out, because he had different plans. Since he was generous enough to share some of his precious blood with him, Tyler figured he'd do him a favour. He can't leave Josh thinking that vampires are complete dicks. What will his kind think of him?

"Good boy, you handled it so well" Tyler murmurs, sinking to his knees. There are beautiful, dark red stains on Josh's shirt and Tyler feels proud of himself for finding such a hot guy who fortunately enough also has delicious blood rushing through his veins. He palms at Josh's dick and appearantly he's the first one to discover that he's hard, which catches Josh off guard. He bucks helplessly, but Tyler pushes at his hip to stop him from moving. 

"Tyler, please" Josh sighs and Tyler shushes him. He didn't expect things to go this way. Tyler did tell himself he was gonna have some fun tonight, but he would never expect to have this much. 

Tyler slowly unzips Josh's jeans and pulls them down slowly, making sure his boxers come off as well. Tyler hasn't seen many dicks in his life, cause why would have he? However, he quickly decides Josh has a pretty nice cock - it's flushed at the tip and curves nicely against his stomach. Josh is already leaking precome, which makes it fairly easier for Tyler to wrap his hand around his length and start pumping. Josh is a mess right now, moaning and groaning above him, tugging Tyler's hair, hard. Tyler allows him to do whatever he wants to his hair, not complaining when he accidentaly tugs a little too harshly a few times, he likes it. It doesn't take Josh too long to reach his orgasm, he does it embarassingly quickly, coming all over Tyler's hand and his own shirt, which by the way definitely won't be any usefull ever again. Unless as a reminder that this all actually happened.

"I can't believe you let me do this" Tyler says, his eyebrows raised high. He wipes his hand off on the cloth that Josh dropped on the floor god knows when. He stands up and stretches, scratching the back of his head.

"I can't believe I let a vampire suck my blood out and then do, well, this" Josh manages to say, gesturing to himself. Tyler laughs loudly, patting his shoulder and then sticking his hands back in the pockets of his black hoodie.

"Don't you dare brag about this to your friends. None of them will believe you anyway" he says, grinning, his bloody red eyes sparkling with what seemed like a bit of sympathy to Josh for a split second. Then he rememberd Tyler is a vampire and probably does stuff like that every day. Maybe besides the second part. Hopefully.  
Then, Tyler turns around on his heel and walks towards the window. Before he could jump out as a try of a dramatic escape, he hears Josh calling after him.

"Wait, when will you come back? Will you even come back at all?" Josh asks, embarrassed by himself. He was asking a blood sucking vampire to visit his house again, which basically meant he just gave him an open invitation to feed on his, how Tyler described it, best tasting blood. 

"Who knows, Josh? See you around" he answers, waving at him before opening the window and jumping out.

Tyler was right - none of Josh's friends would believe if he told them about this entire situation. Truth is - even Josh couldn't believe.


End file.
